BMFM - 100 true
by catsykat
Summary: In one day, Modo, Vinnie and Throttle had faced the enemy's trap, and Vinnie was got hurt. Not bad, but even that was too much for Modo. And because of his feelings came out stronger because he were been feared for his friend. And those feelings were more than that. But he had never knew how to figure them out. VinniexModo drabble


Vinnie came to sit beside him. "Quite a day, once again", he yawned and looked at Modo. "Let it go, man, you were brave today", he smiled.  
Modo nodded weakly. "My mother was who's presence made me feel safe, when i was a kid", Modo sighed. "She was always one, the strongest, which could benefit from."  
"But you are now the strongest", Vinnie looked at him. "Do you feel safe?"  
Modo nodded vaguely. Not sure.  
"Hmm?" Vinnie moved closer. "You know", he grabbed Modo's hand. "You are always been the one to which I can rely on. You are always there. And that's why i always feel safe when you're here."  
Modo looked at him. "Yeah, because I can protect you in this ..", he showed the bionic arm.  
"Well, maybe sometimes", Vinnie blushed. "But it's not 100 % true."  
"100 %?" Modo looked at him. "So there's something else too?"  
"Yeah, you'll keep me in safe feeling just because it's you", Vinnie lowed his head. "If it would be only Throttle and me, i would not been here anymore…", he whispered. "But.."  
"But Throttle is always your friend, you know it."  
"I know, but maybe he would have been gone back to Mars and i would been left alone without knowing what to do. You know, i always wanted to stay in Mars, but now on here, i want to stay here.."  
Modo watched him.  
"But not alone…."  
"Hey, you're not alone, there's Charley."  
"What about you?" Vinnie turn to look at Modo. "Would you stay here with me?"  
"I…i don't know..", Modo took deep breath. "I don't know what i want."  
"It's ok", Vinnie mumbled, little disappointed but he didn't wanted to show it, so he get up and went back to inside.  
Modo looked after him before he noticed. "Wait! Vin!" he ran on to living room.  
"Whoa! Modo!" Vinnie cried. "Easy, easy, buddy, what come to you?"  
Modo blushed hardly and took his hand. "I just noticed something i've not noticed it all."  
"What?"  
"Come here, i want to tell you something", Modo tried to keep himself calm.  
"Oh! That it is!" Throttle grinned and patted Modo on the shoulder. "You're bit slow, but it's very fine!"  
Modo blushed and looked at Vinnie.  
"Modo? What it is? You ok?"  
"Yeah, yeah, i just…", Modo leaned them to the kitchen and closed the door.  
"I don't understand", Vinnie watched him.  
"Why? Don't you feel safe with me? Like you said."  
"Sure!" Vinnie nodded. "Sure, sure i do!"  
Modo went closer. "And that it's not 100 % thing that you're feel safe with me only because my arm."  
"That's true..", Vinnie stared at him and breathed slowly.  
Modo nodded and learned more closer and kissed him very softly.  
"Modo…", Vinnie mumbled but didn't pushed him away.  
"I only know that i love you…", Modo whispered. "Nothing else matter…to me.."  
Vinnie didn't reposed to him. Just keep kissing him.  
"I love you", Modo looked at him. "Stop it.."  
But Vinnie had closed his eyes. Still kissing Modo.  
"Vinnie…", Modo shook him gently. "Vinnie, stop.."  
Vinnie opened his eyes and stoped. "Why you stop.."  
Modo looked at him. He didn't say anything for a moment.  
"You really love me..?" Vinnie asked weakly and looked up at him.  
Modo nodded slowly. "I think you have feel about me too, because you let this happened.."  
"Yeah..", Vinnie blushed. "It was always been…"  
"Always?"  
"Always…", Vinnie breathed. "I love you too.."  
Modo stared at him.  
"Modo..?"  
But Modo was on shock.  
"Say something…"  
"I want to kiss you", Modo smiled.  
"You just kissed me..", Vinnie looked at him. "You came back.."  
"Yeah, sorry, i had to pinch myself to be sure this is not a dream", Modo kissed him.  
"Don't hurt yourself…", Vinnie smiled. "This is not a dream.  
"Sure, i would not even keep dreaming about this."  
"So good?"  
"So amazing!" Modo laughed softly. "If you can dream it, it would come true."


End file.
